


The Logical Choice

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Crossover, Getting Together, Jim as Crowley, M/M, POV Spock (Star Trek), Spock as Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Jim Kirk as the demon (Crowley), Spock as the angel (Aziraphale):Getting together post-apocalypse.You don't need to know Good Omens to understand this, but there are spoilers in it, so if you haven't read/watched it yet and still want to do so, beware :)





	The Logical Choice

**Author's Note:**

> [I had an idea and wrote a tumblr post, then I thought it would make a good fanfic](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/186749273550)

The apocalypse has been averted.

While it had gone against his orders to stop the antichrist, it had also been the right thing to do to save all of humanity. He also only acted against orders of his fellow angels, not against orders from God.

God's plan was and is ineffable: 'beyond understanding'. Therefore, coming to any conclusions about the plan, as in it meaning the commence of the apocalypse, would be contradicting the term _ineffable_.

Instead, Spock chose to believe that whatever the plan did entail, it would not be the destruction of Her entire creation. In addition to that, life on earth had been quite pleasant for the past six thousand years, and Spock did not want to loose this. Averting the apocalypse had therefore been only logical.

Perhaps a less logical choice was to keep associating with the demon 'Jim' Kirk after everything was over. 

He told Jim as much when they were sitting together in St. James Park.

"... and I find it curious that, despite our different positions and opinions, we chose to keep associating with each other even after out shared deeds are done."

Jim turned around, gawking. "Not logical? What? What happened to our own side? Are you gonna bail on me now?!"

"No, Jim, do not worry. I find myself unable to cease keeping you company, no matter how illogical it may be."

"Aww angel, that's almost a love declaration, coming from you!" Jim grins at him.

Spock tilts his head: "I am under the assumption that what humans call a love declaration is only uttered between romantic couples?"

Jim closes his eyes and purses his lips, as if forcing himself to stay silent, but then bursts out: "Yes, it is! And no I'm not expecting one from you, but I- I have very, romantic-y feelings for you, okay? How did you never notice this, Angel? Hey, alone the fact that I keep calling you that all the time-"

Spock stares at him, dumbstruck. "I am, in fact, an angel. Surprise upon you calling me by this term would be illogical."

"Oh come on really?! It's a term of endearment! With how much you are around humans, you must have noticed that sooner or later! And I don't even know whether I'm using it because humans use it as a term of endearment, or whether they use it as that because I've been, really fucking obviously, saying it while flirting with you! And that means something, I usually keep perfect track of which things I actually did and whih I just claim credit for! Gosh, Spock..."

Jim shakes his head and looks away.

Spock blinks rapidly, mentally going through what he has just learned. Jim likes him. Loves him, perhaps, and definitely likes him in a romantic way. And apparently, Jim is under the impression that Spock doesn't like him back-

Instead of explaining the misconception in words and risking Jim leaving before he is finished, or further misunderstandings, Spock snaps his fingers to turn the attention of other passerbys elsewhere before gently touching Jim's cheek, turninv his head to face him, and leaning in until their lips touch.

Jim's eyes widen before they close, and then his arms come up for draw Spock in, and he's returning the kiss with fervor.

When they break apart, both of their lips are swollen and red, and Jim's eyes shine as he grins at him.

"Fuck, Spock..." he drifts of, not knowing what else to say, his hands still holding onto his angel.

"Perhaps we should return to one of our places of residence? As the humans say- your place or mine?" 

Jim giggles, and, in place of an answer, lets go of Spock and jumps up, holding out a hand to draw the other to his feet before hurrying along the path of the park.

Spock is happy to follow.

Kissing Jim has been one of the best choices of his existence. 

It had, after all, been the logical choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwww Spock would work more as the demon with the orderly flat and Jim would be the chaotic hedonist angel- but I had the idea this way around first and wanted to write it :) sorrryy? XD
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it, let me know! I also wrote more [Spirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/works?fandom_id=1801) and [IneffableHusbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/works?fandom_id=27251507&page=3) fanfiction :)


End file.
